146: The Lilo Adventures of The Secret Life of Pets
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: As the kids were taking care of their new pokemon pets, Stitch, Max, and Duke get themselves lost and they must return home quickly.
1. Pokemon Pets

"Okay students," "This week's lesson is about taking care of pets."

"So what do we do?" Lilo asked.

"Glad you ask Lilo," Pleakley asked as he summoned some Pokemon with a poke flute.

Out came a Pidgey, a Bunearry, a Vulpix, a Squirtle, a Pachirisu, a Poochhyena, a Houndour, a Skitty, a Shinx, a Bellossom, a Ghastly, a misdreavus, a murkrow, a zubat, a jigglypuff and a Glaceon.

"Where did you get the pokemon?" Will asked.

"I rounded them up while you kids were shredding it at Bearhug Garden skate park," Pleakley answered.

The pidgey came to Will, the bunearry came to Layla, the vulpix came to Warren, the squirtle came to Ethan, the pachirisu came to Zach, the poochyena came to Magenta, the houndour came to Lec, the skitty came to Sunny, the Shinx came to Teal, the glaceon came to Cho, the blossom came to Lilo, the ghastly came to Goth-Kid, the misdreavus came to Jane, the murkrow came to Joao, the zubat came to Sanjay, and the jigglypuff came to Sasha.

Pleakley told them that they should name their pets. Will called the pidgey, "Tornado", Layla called the bunearry, "Harmony", Warren called the vulpix, "Volcano", Ethan called the squirrel, "Tranquillity", Zach called the pachirisu, "Glowworm", Magenta called the poochyena, "Vampire", Lec called the hound our, "Inferno", Sunny called the skitty, "Daydream", Teal called the shinx, "Virtual", Cho called the glaceon, "Coco", Lilo called the blossom, "Aloha", Goth-Kid called the ghastly, "Parasite" Jane called the misdreavus, "Disco", Sanjay called the zubat, "Phantom", Sasha called the jigglypuff, "Plushy" and Lilo decided to call the murkrow, "Sugar" for Joao and he liked the name.

"You guys have the entire weekend to study about your pet." Pleakley said, "Class dismiss."

As they got out, Sunny decided to give the pets a makeover thanks to her beauty and sewing skills. 2 hours later, the gang was watching Teal and Ethan compete in a Yipper video game when Sunny came out with the pokemon. She gave Tornado a superhero cape, Harmony a peace medallion, Volcano a leather jacket, Tranquility a bucket hat, Vampire a goth collar, Glowworm a sun visor, Inferno an ankh, Daydream a princess tiara, Virtual a pair of goggles, Coco a backwards hat, Aloha a Hawaiian lei, Parasite a goth hat, Midreavous some heart shaped barrettes, Sugar a scarf, Phantom a ripped necktie, and Plushy a bow.

"Wow Sunny," Rarity said, "You really did well with those outfits."

"Thanks," Sunny said.

"Let's take them to the park." Cho said, "I've seen some of our apartment pals come out with their pets."

Meanwhile in the apartment that CLST lives in. a jack russel terrier was thinking of his owner, "Katie" they met one day when Katie was coming home from work and saw someone giving away free puppies. There Katie chose him and they became friends. A mongrel named, "Duke" made him snap out of it. There the dog walker came and decided to take them out for a walk.

At Central Park, The Celestian Alliance were playing with their pets when they saw Duke, Max and their friends, "Gidget" the pomeranian, "Buddy" the dachshund, and "Mel" the pug. Stitch decided to go play with him, "Aloha".

"Meega Stitch." Stitch said to them.

After Max and Duke introduced themselves, they saw a squirrel and chased it, but it made them lose their collars after a cat fight and captured by the dog catchers, thinking they were strays.


	2. Rate the pain:Magenta Chiu

Baymax comes up, "Hello, I am Baymax your personal Healthcare companion."

Magenta came up with Vampire in her arms "Magenta Chiu will give Donald Duck Vampire." Baymax explained

"You going to make me hold a vampire?" Donald asked in fear

"Vampire is my pet Poochyena." Magenta corrected.

She placed her pet down and Vampire attacked. She tore his clothes, bit off some of his feathers, and chewed on his arm. After Donald stopped Vampire, he fell down. "10" Baymax said as he scanned the damaged duck.

"Good girl Vampire!" Magenta said.


	3. The Flushed Pets

Back in Central Park, Everyone was enjoying themselves when Magenta noticed something, "Where are Duke, Stitch, and Max? she asked.

"Don't know?" Zach asked.

"We need to go find them!" Will shouted.

Soon they bumped into 3 teenagers. One was a Pacific-Islander skater, one was a white kid with a hoodie, and another was a Latino guy. "We go to the same school," Ethan said.

"Yeah," said the skater, "I'm, "Shane" this is, "Dustin" and "Tori."

Tori removed her hood, exposing her long blonde hair. Will started to fall deeply in love with her. "Will, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Don't know Twi." Will answered.

"So what's up dudes?" Shane asked.

"We're looking for some dog friends of ours," Fluttershy explained.

"We'll help you," Tori said.

"We will," Dustin whispered.

Tori blushed at Will and replied, "Of course,"

Magenta turned into a black snake.

"You can turn into a snake?" Zach asked.

"Along with other scary animals," Magenta explained

"Guinea pigs aren't scary," Iago shouted.

"I know, but my pet guinea pig died when I was 5." "Her name was, "Corpse.""

Stella, Poppy, Dahlia, Luca, and Willow carried Magenta, while Tweety, Iago, and Zazu carried Vampire.

Meanwhile, Stitch, Max, and Duke were being dragged to the pound, much to Duke's dismay. Then a cute rabbit came in and took down the driver. He got Duke, Stitch, and Max out and lead them to the sewers. One there they saw some bars, revealing to be snakes. One by one they asked, "What's the password?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to ask me for the password?" Snowball shouted.

"Sorry." they all said as they moved by.

There they got into the path and saw some pets. Snake Magenta and the birds were looking around in the sewers because Magenta heard of some sewer gators. The guard snakes saw Snake Magenta, thinking she was real and fell in love with her. There they let them go through. Little did they know that a green and pink rat were watching them and ran off.

Meanwhile, Snowball was having a group meeting on how they are abandoned, "I was once a magician's pet," Snowball explained, "But then rabbit tricks went out of style and I was abandoned."

Then he tossed his carrot to "Tattoo", a slow-witted tattooed pig. "Me was used for tattoo practice, but ran out of space," he explained.

Next to Magenta was Derick the alligator and Snowball tossed a carrot to him, "I got flushed because I got too big for the owners." Derick explained explained

Then he tossed it to a Litleo, a Trumbeak and a Ducklett "I'm Butchy" and these are my friends, "Rascal" and "Giggles". We were named after 3 characters from the hit film Wet Side Story. Our owner was a collector of memorabilia but kicked us out so he can make more room.

"That's harsh," Willow whispered.

Finally, Snowball tossed his carrot to Magenta. "I'm Magenta, and I got flushed because my owners were pet grave diggers," she lied, "And they thought I was dead."

Derick slapped Snake Magenta, accidentally causing her to turn into her human self. The Flushed Pets were shocked. "A Human!" they shouted.

"This isn't just any human, it's a descendant of the humans who once roamed Equestria," Snowball explained, "Which explained why she never hisses."

Everyone but Rascal, Giggles, Butchy, The Celestian Alliance birds, Duke, Stitch, Vampire, and Max glared at Magenta. They tried to help her, but Derrick guarded them.

Meanwhile, everyone else was looking for Magenta to see if she found them. Suddenly, Layla and Harmony found a trail of magic dust and followed it to the sewers. They got up to the snakes and they asked, "What's the password?"

It scared Ethan, Zach, Tranquility, and Glowworm. "That's easy," shouted a green talking rat, "Don't ask the leader for the password!"

The snakes accepted it and made them pass. "Cosmo! Wanda!" Lilo whispered. "I'm glad to see you."

"Us too." Wanda replied, "We saw a friend of yours go through here as a snake."

"I hope they feed her to the viper," Cosmo shouted.

"What?" Everyone else shouted back.

As they got in, they saw some animals holding a sacrifice, "Feed her to the viper, feed her to the viper, feed her to the viper," chanted the animals.

Everyone saw that Magenta was tied up while Max, Duke, Vampire and the birds were locked up in the traitor cage.

"Feed her to the viper, feed her to the viper, " Cosmo chanted as Wanda shoved him.

"Cosmo!" Wanda whispered.

The guard snakes came in and slithered around her. Then the viper came out. He was really huge and had 2 different eyes. Cosmo shouted, "Eat the human!"

Which made Viper lose balance, and smash into a wall, causing bricks to fall and kill him. The flushed pets turned around and caught them. "Cosmo and Wanda. We thought we told you to leave The Flush Pets after what you did to Ricky." Snowball growled.

"What happened?" Lilo asked.

"Cosmo got hungry and he served Ricky as a goose sandwich," Wanda explained.

Stitch used his super strength and attacked. Vampire quickly untied Magenta with her teeth. Vampire scared away the other flushed pets, except Derick, Tattoo, and Snowball.

"Let's get out of here." Stitch shouted.

The Detention Kids, Plushy, Zach, and Glowworm got on Pinkie, Tori, Will and Cho got onto Twilight while Will carried Duke, Layla, Sunny, Gidget, Harmony, Daydream, Mel, and Buddy got onto Fluttershy, Warren, Lec, and Volcano hopped onto Rainbow Dash, Magenta,

Tornado, Disco, Sugar, Phantom, Parasite, The Celestian Birds, Rascal, Giggle, and Cosmo and Wanda in human form flew to them.

Luckily, they made it out on time. "Loyalty!" Warren shouted as everyone got onto the cloud he made.

He knew that they could get their cell phones wet, so he made a magical rainbow so they won't get hurt. Will helped Tori down and they blushed. Then he imagined the scene from Wet Side Story where Tanner falls for Lela. He was Tanner and Tori was Lela. As she fell down, Will caught her on time. As they were about to kiss, Tornado snapped him out of it.

Sunny was comforting Butchy, Rascal, and Giggles, "I think I can give you 3 cute costumes when we get back to the ship." Sunny suggested, "What would you like?"

"I would like a biker's vest like the character named after me," Butchy requested.

"I'll like, totally go for a surfer jacket." Rascal said to her.

"For me," Giggles said, "I like totally would have a fringe jacket."

"For some reason," "They can understand us."

Back at the ship. The Lake Guardians were doing some yoga when they sensed their adoptive siblings were in danger. They had to leave, as they vow to serve Will, Layla, and Warren forever.


	4. Rate the pain: Zach Watkins

Baymax comes up, "Hello, I am Baymax your personal Healthcare companion."

Zach came up with Glowworm, "Zachary Watkins and his Pachirisu, "Glowworm" are going to use a Thunderbolt on Donald." Baymax explained.

Zach and Glowworm came up to Donald and he did a thunderbolt. Leaving Donald in pain.

"8," Baymax said as he scanned Donald.

Donald walked around unconsciously.


	5. Movie Theater Mischief

As they got to shore, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf appear out of nowhere, "Hello masters!" they shouted.

"You 3 can't go around like that," Ethan suggested, "You'll frighten the public."

"No need Will," Uxie said to him.

Then they turned into their human selfs with 2 problems, they were barefooted and Uxie still has his eyes shut. Tori had an idea. She saw a thrift store and bought some sandals for them and some shades for Uxie, so she can make people think their blind. Next to the thrift shop was a movie theater, the animals were starting to get hungry. So they went inside the theater.

Meanwhile, Capt. Kirk, Spock, and Bones were coming out of a rerun of the original Mission Improbable movie from 1988. "Remember seeing those deleted scenes?" James asked.

"The original ending was awful." Bones answered, "I mean Nia and Evan switching places? It's a good thing Andrew Hartford rewrote it into stopping Prof. De Palma into falling into a volcano while Evan and Nia quickly escaped and flew off into a helicopter."

"Me too Dr. McCoy." Spock replied, "And I loved it that Wet Side Story's Alexandra Gray played Mrs. I who's their boss."

"Also, I remembered Clover Enwing saying that Nia's hair would be messed up from the latex mask on the behind the scenes footage," James replied.

"There's the new Hero's Duty 2 game!" Bones shouted.

Meanwhile, The Celestian Alliance, CLST, The Detention Kids, Dustin, Tori, Shane and the pets snook into the movie theater. They were in need to find some food. Warren knew how to do it thanks to his Experience with Max Thunderman's gang. He started to set the Hero's Duty game on fire, Volcano helped him with his ember. Vice Principal Kirk, Spock, and Bones were shocked by it. "It has Peace written all over it."

"It's better if we covered it," Capt. Kirk whispered, "We don't want our secret to be exposed."

In the kitchen, Max, Duke, Gidget, Mel, and Buddy were hogging up on hot dogs, Team Fluttershy were getting into the nuts and raisins, Team Twilight was eating the pizza, Team Rainbow Dash and Applejack were having a popcorn eating contest, Team Rarity was eating up on candy, and Lilo and Stitch were eating some pretzels. Suddenly a worker came in and saw the mess. He demanded that they should clean up and pay for it, but Warren told them to run.

As they escaped, Bones saw what happened and covered the whole thing. Vice Principal Kirk decided to cover the food as well.

Outside the theater, Duke tells the kid why he can't go back to the pound. His owner, "Fred" adopted him and raised him with love. He'd even chased away cats for him. One day Duke found a butterfly and chased it. The dog catcher mistook it for a stray and pick him up.

For months he waited, but Fred never showed up. "I know how you feel when it comes to being abandoned, Duke," Tori replied.

She explained that when she was 3, her parents went on a boat voyage on Coney Island Beach. Her mother showed me the wonders of the ocean and how we must protect it. During the ride, a terrible storm came about, and crashed onto the beach with the boat was damaged severely.

When she woke up Tori saw that the coast guards were coming. Tori really thought they were gonna take me from my parents, so she hid from them in a blanket. Tori saw them looking for survivors and they said that my parents died. It was the worst moment of her life.

For a year she hid under the docks of Coney Island, living off on food left behind at picnics and the leftover supplies from the boat wreck and learning from mimicking the lifeguards. One day she was scavenging for food when she saw a person choking on a burger. She did it with some CPR she remembered from learning from the lifeguards. Once there, Bones McCoy saw what she did and was impressed by her safety. So he decided to adopt her as his own.

"I need to find Fred!" Duke shouted.

"I don't think that's necessary," Azelf said.

They read the article that Fred died of a broken heart after Duke ran away. Duke felt completely heartbroken.

 **Note: Prof. De Palma is named after the director of the original Mission Impossible movie.**


	6. Fighting on Coney Island

They needed to get back to the apartment before their parents and Katie freak out. Suddenly, they found Coney Island Beach. Tori started to remember it deeply of her late parents and the accident that killed them. She took off her boots and socks and felt the sand in her feet, "Won't her feet get cold?" Stitch asked.

"Good point," Twilight said, "I can fix it."

There she casts a warmth spell on Tori and everyone else, "I fixed up you guys so you can walk on the shore without your shoes."

"Nice work Twi." Will comments.

"Thanks. Twilight replied.

There they followed Tori to an old area under the boardwalk with some damaged stuff. There they saw Jumba and Pleakley examining the place.

"We're exploring the docks of Coney Island Beach when we came across the wreck of The Saumarez." Jumba explained as he saw The Celestian Alliance, "Reports say that there was a disappearance of a 3-year-old girl."

"The 3-year-old was me," Tori explained.

"That does make sense," Pleakley said.

"Do you miss your parents?" Wanda asked.

"Of course," Tori answered.

Cosmo thought about bringing her parents back to life, but his wand went down because the rules of the fairy code is that you can't bring the dead back to life. Then they saw boxes of light blue berries."Those are rare, "Pelagia Berries". Pleakley explained. "They're usually seen in the human world and the Alola Region."

"What's so special about these berries?" Sanjay asked.

"Well children," Pleakley explained, "If you give one berry to a Pokemon, they won't evolve, ever and it never goes rotten."

"That's good," Ethan replied, "Because I don't want a Blastoise to take a lot of room in our household."

There the Pokemon pets, except Glowworm, Aloha, Rascal, and Coco didn't eat them.

Meanwhile, Gwen and her posse were going through the sewers looking for when they saw The Flushed Pets. Snowball recognized Gwen as Digital Quartz and would love to work for her.

An Ekans came up to Draco, a Stunky came up to Lash, a Munchlax came up to Speed, a Banette came up to Penny, a Tyrunt came up to Max, a Krokorock came up to Jack, and a Noibat came up to Gwen. Gwen decided to name them. She called the Ekans, "Dragar" the stunky, "Rubber" the munchlax, "Sumo", the Tyrunt, "Avalanche", the Banette, "Pandora", the krokorock, "Jalapeño" and the noibat, "Koche".

She told them about The Celestian and they decided to steal back the traitor Pokemon. Unfortunately, they didn't know where they were. Then Dimentio popped out of nowhere, scaring most of the Flushed Pets. "Calm down," Snowball shouted, "It's just Gwen's clown boyfriend."

"Righty-O bunny," Dimentio replied, "You're white as a Piece of paper sitting on a lamppost."

He explained that he's been spying on the kids and has found them on Coney Island Beach. There he teleported everyone there. "Your feet will be cold as chickens sneaking in a meat locker," Dimentio shouted.

"Pokemon, attack them," Gwen shouted.

Only Koche did a Screech that made the humans dizzy. The Pokemon Pets, Max the Dog and his friends, and The Lake Guardians got mad. The guardians changed into their true forms and began to fight. Tornado and Rascal did a gust and sent Snowball away, Harmony did a Jump Kick on Koche, Volcano, Butchy, and Inferno did an Ember on Derick, and Vampire did a Sand Attack on the Pokemon and the villains that made them blind. Magenta decided to join in on Vampire.

Gidget took down some Flushed Pets and Max the dog was amazed. There Duke, Max, Buddy, and Mell took down more Flushed Pets.

Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf did an Imprison on the bad guys. Then Tranquility and Giggles did a Water Pulse on them and sent them away. Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf did a Future Sight and saying that Snowball will have a new owner that's a little girl.

"What can our Pokemon do?" Goth-Kid asked.

Parasite, Disco, Phantom and Sugar did a Mean Look on Pleakley. "Fortunately," Pleakley explained, "These things only last for 2 hours."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps, Glowworm and Virtual did a Spark, only to see V. P. Kirk, Spock, and Bones. Luckily, they missed. "Victoria!" Bones' shouted.

"Bones!" Tori replied as she hugged her adoptive father.

"Naturally, you would call your own adoptive parents by their first name." Zach explained, "I called my foster dad, "Mason" all the time."

"Ethan," Lilo asked him, "Doesn't your dad own the Watkins Ice Cream factory?"

"He does," Ethan explained.

"Ice cream sundaes," Stitch shouted.

Coco and Daydream did a Tail Whip that attracted V. P Kirk and Spock, "I must say Pleakley," Spock explained, "The Pokemon teaching is a good way to teach kids how to take care of pets."

"Yes," Pleakley replied, "But I'm stuck in a Mean Look for 2 hours."

"Is there a quicker way?" Stitch shouted.

"Indeed, go a far away distance up to 20 ft and Pleakley will be back to normal, " V. P Kirk explained. "I've experienced that with my Sentret, "Pike" I named him after my mentor, "Christopher Pike".

Aloha did a Sweet Scent and attracted most of the members.


	7. Parent- Vice Principal meeting

Later they were back in Central Park and near the apartments where they returned all the pets to the apartments. Katie came up and saw the mess, but she didn't get mad. She knew it was their first time and would take some time of getting use to. There Duke and Max got along perfectly. Then Gidget's owner came over for dinner. But first, they have to clean the place up while Max and Gidget cuddled.

Before the kids can go to their apartments, V. P Kirk took them to his where their parents were there. Meanwhile, Stitch, the ponies, and The Celestian Birds went outside and played with the Pokemon Pets. "As you kids were smelling Aloha," V. P Kirk explained, "I contacted all of your parents and explained what happened. Since your Grandma has bingo night, I let your older brother take her place."

There they met their parents. There was Sanjay's, "Dhalsim" a former Street Fighter and his wife, "Sally", Will's parents, "Steve" and "Josie" a. k. a The Commander and Jetstream, Ethan's parents and Zach's adoptive parents, "Mason" and "Karen" who owned the Watkins Ice Cream factory, Magenta's widowed mother, "Chun-Li Chiu", Dustin's parents, "Jake" and "Genesis" who was, "Honey Lemon" of Big Hero 6, Layla's single mother, "Pamela", Sasha's mother and former detective, "Nancy Drew", and Z and Joao's parents, "Hoss" the famous ghost hunter and "Laura" another Street Fighter.

Shane's parents were too busy and Goth-Kid's grandma was attending Bingo Night, so their brothers, "Porter" and "Soos" filled in for them.

"Luka," Soos shouted, "How ya doing little dude?"

"Soos," Goth-Kid said in embarrassment.

"V. P Kirk, you didn't get my parents did you?" Warren asked nervously,

"Nope," V. P Kirk answered, "Because they would freak if they saw your parents."

"Chun-Li," Lilo shouted, "You never told me you had children!"

"You never asked," Chun-Li replied.

"Then why is your last name, "Chiu"?" Will asked.

"I kept it since my husband passed away," Chun-Li explained.

"Wow," Teal shouted as he recognizes Dustin's mother, "your the former heroine, "Honey Lemon" of Big Hero 6!"

Kirk explained the situation to their parents and they were cautious but were impressed that they've been taking good care of their Pokemon. Josie saw Uxie and seems to like him and he would make a perfect brother for Will, Pamela felt the same way for Mesprit as a sister for Layla. V. P Kirk told Lilo that she's going to email her sister everything about their adventure.

Bones wanted to talk to Tori alone. "Tori honey," Bones said, "Daddy doesn't trust that Will kid. He's too much like his father. Ignorant, and prideful."

"Bones, you have to trust him." Tori replied, "One day we can get along and surf in Hawaii."

Will came up to Tori and asked if he can go on a date with her and she accepted it, just as long as Bones gets her home in time and doesn't get injured.


End file.
